1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat exchanger for cooling system compressed air dehumidifiers which separates moisture from compressed air by bringing the air in contact with a cooler and adhering the moisture contained in the air on the outer surface of the cooler in the form of dewdrops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, heat exchangers for cooling system compressed air dehumidifiers comprise a heat exchanger for precooling compressed air and another heat exchanger for cooling and dehumidifying the precooled compressed air, each of which is provided with its own cooler. Although it varies according to the pressure and temperature of the compressed air and degree of dehumidifying, the conventional dehumidifiers generally cool compressed air in the range of 2.degree. C.-15.degree. C., and separate the moisture from the compressed air by transforming it into dewdrops in the dehumidifying passage. The casing for the heat exchangers, therefore, is also cooled at around the same temperature as that of the interior of the dehumidifying passage, causing the moisture in the open air which comes into contact with the casing to form into dewdrops on its outer surface. In order to prevent these dewdrops from forming, the casings of conventional heat exchangers are made adiabatic. This adiabatic treatment of the casing makes the heat exchangers very expensive, and it is also quite uneconomical to construct two different heat exchangers for precooling and dehumidifying, and to provide them each with their own cooler.